La mejor broma del año
by FallyBloody
Summary: -UA-Todo comenzó como una broma y una venganza entre chicas, pero accidentalmente la broma se les vino en contra.


**Advertencia:** UA, OoC, Yaoi, Lemon, incesto, lenguaje vulgar.

**Aclaración: **los monstruos y los humanos conviven tranquilamente en la época moderna, el OoC va incluido en la edad de los personajes, los personajes no son míos, ésta historia es salida de mi imaginación y me pertenece a mi (NO es plagio).

**Edades:**

Inuyasha:16

Sesshomaru:18

Kikyo:18

Kagome: 16

Sango:16

Kagura:17

Rin: 15 1/2

* * *

><p>La mejor broma del año.<p>

Escuela de Shikon:

-¡Inuyasha!

-Hola Kagome.

-Oye... debo decirte algo muy importante- le dijo la morena entusiasta.

-Pues dime- dijo tranquilamente

-Pues... he hablado con Sesshomaru sobre ti y...

-¡¿Hablaste con Sesshomaru? ¡¿Kagome cómo pudiste?- grito angustiado, ya que ése era su fin.

-Oye tranquilo... sólo le hice una pregunta y...

-¿Y...?- pregunto Inuyasha temeroso-

-¡Está enamorado de ti!- grito Kagome sonriendo alegremente.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de golpe y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. Su corazón demasiado rápido.

-Debo hablar con él...

-¡No! él dijo que quiere verte en una de las habitaciones de la fiesta de esta noche

-¿Qué? ¿y eso por..?

-Ay Inuyasha... ¡es obvio! él quiere que tu...

Kagome se acercó al oído de Inuyasha para susurrarle unas palabras que apenaron al híbrido, pero entonces dudó.

-¿Y cómo sé que no es una broma?

-Ay Inuyasha... él estará ahí, te lo prometo, mira, si te parece iré contigo hasta la habitación y si no está nos vamos...

-Bi-bien...

De repente sonó el timbre de la escuela.

-Ah... me tengo que ir y... vístete sexy para esta noche- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se marchaba.

Inuyasha apoyó su espalda contra la pared, olvidando el timbre, y se dejó caer tranquilamente al piso aun con las mejillas rosadas. Su hermano lo amaba.. y él sonrió... ya que desde hace muchos años había estado enamorado de él en secreto.. bueno, no tanto a que su amiga Kagome y las otras, Sango, Kagura, Kikyo y Rin lo sabían también, pero lo más importante ahora es que se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo porque su amor era correspondido.

* * *

><p><span>En otro lado de la escuela:<span>

-¡Oye Sesshomaru!

Se dio la vuelta, ahí estaban las chiquillas que eran amigas de su hermano, Kagome, Sango, Rin y su amiga Kagura.. aunque Rin le caía muy bien... demasiado...

-¿Qué pasa chicas?- dijo mientras abrasaba a sus dos amigas.

-Nada, sólo quería recordarte que no olvides la fiesta de esta noche- dijo Kagome.

-No la olvido...

-Bien, porque te tenemos una sorpresa- dijo sonriendo Sango.

-¿Ah si?

-Sí... que Rin te explique, Sango yo y Kagura nos tenemos que ir ¡nos vemos en la fiesta!- dijo Kagome para desaparecer al acto son sus dos amigas.

-Bien ¿cuál sería la sorpresa?

-Pues... una persona estará esperándote en esta habitación- dijo Rin mientras le daba un papel con el numero de dichosa habitación.

-Ya veo- dijo Sesshomaru dándose cuenta de la mirada llena de deseo que le dedicaba Rin -Pues... jej... me encantaría que me ayudaras con eso... y con otra cosa más- le dijo mientras tomaba fuertemente por el trasero a Rin, la cual se había sonrojado al acto y... eje... excitado un poco al sentir las masculinas manos de Sesshomaru en su trasero.

-Oh Sesshomaru aquí no, nos podrían ver- le susurró al oído para que nadie la escuchara más que él.

-Tienes razón, por cierto tal vez no te lo dije la otra noche... pero para tener esa linda cara de niña...- se acercó a su oído-...tienes los mejores pechos que cualquier otra.

Ahora sí, Rin estaba hecha un tomate, pero sabía que debía controlarse. Un momento... ¿Dijo "que cualquier otra"? ¡eso la enfureció!

-Gracias, pero ahora debo irme...

-Bien, te espero en la noche zorrita- la despidió dándole una palmada en el trasero.

-Adiós...

Rin suspiró luego de que Sesshomaru desapareció en el pasillo, sabía que debía controlarse porque sino nada saldría de acuerdo al plan... y es que Sesshomaru se lo merecía por ser tan mujeriego, dio media vuelta para regresar a su salón con los ojos hechos una furia.

-_Esta noche va a ser divertida_- pensó Rin malévola mente.

* * *

><p><span>Fiesta en la noche, Habitación 243:<span>

-Muy bien chicas, tenemos que estar bien preparadas para que todo salga bien. Kikyo ¿y Sesshomaru?- dijo Kagome

-Me mandó un mensaje, dijo que está a 5 calles de aquí...

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, Kagura ¿le dijiste a Inuyasha que viniera en 40?

-Sí, descuida, vendrá después que Sesshomaru, ahora esta en tu casa esperándote.

-Bien, Sango ¿Traes la venda y la ropa?

-Sí.

-Perfecto, ¿Rin trajiste las esposas?

-Sí Señor... digo señora...- Kagome la miró enojada y a Rin le dio un escalofrío.

-Perfecto, muy bien señoritas, confío en que podrán con Sesshomaru sin mí, sin duda será la mejor broma del año. Iré por Inuyasha... por cierto cuando Sesshomaru esté listo ¿le tomarían una foto por mi?

-¡Claro!- gritaron las tres entusiasmadas.

-¡Gracias chicas! Bien me voy nos vemos en unos minutos.

-¡Adiós Kagome!- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

* * *

><p><span>Casa Kagome:<span>

-Inuyasha lamento llegar tarde.

-No te preocupes Kagome

-Bueno... me imagino que llevas puesto una tanga roja- dijo Kagome con una mirada pícara.

-Pu-pues... _¡¿Cómo supo el color?_

-Jajaja descuida... no diré nada, bien ¡Vamos!

* * *

><p><span>Con las chicas:<span>

_Sesshomaru:_

_Kagura, ya llegue estoy en la puerta._

-Chicas ya llego Sesshomaru, dejemos las cosas aquí...

-Bien- dijeron todas.

Dejaron las cosas en el suelo para luego salir corriendo de la habitación y bajar las escaleras como con demasiada prisa, al llegar a planta baja se encontraron con una muchedumbre llena de gente bailando y bebiendo alcohol. Como pudieron llegaron hasta la puerta y la quien la abrió fue Kagura.

-Hola Sesshomaru.

-Señoritas- saludo.

-Ven, vamos a arriba- dijo Kikyo tomándole la mano, acto que dejo celosas a Kagura y Rin.

-Grrrrr ¿Cuántas veces crees que se acostaron?- le murmuro más que enfadada Rin a Kagura.

-Más de 8 veces seguro- respondió con cólera.

* * *

><p><span>Ya en la habitación 243:<span>

-Sesshomaru primero quítate la ropa en el baño y ponte...- dijo Rin mientras quitaba una prenda de una bolsa de cartón-... esto.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos como platos.

-A ver si entiendo ¿Ustedes creen que me voy a poner una tanga fucsia?

-O prefieres que te desnude yo mi vida- dijo Kikyo acercándose de manera muy melosa a Sesshomaru, pero éste pudo notar cómo Kagura y Rin gruñían entre dientes y prefirió no armar un escándalo.

-Bien, dame- dijo mientras le arrebataba la tanga a Rin de las manos y se encerraba en el baño de la habitación, y una vez adentro...

-¡¿Eso era necesario?- gritaron Kagura y Rin a la vez.

-¡Oigan! accedió a ponerse la tanga- dijo Kikyo mientras le sonreía con burla a Kagura y a Rin. Éstas simplemente gruñeron.

Sesshomaru salió de la habitación, en cuanto lo hizo; Rin, Kagura y Kikyo se les quedaron mirando con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Bueno Sesshomaru debo admitir que te ves bien, pero tienes que hacer otra cosa más- dijo Sango ya que las otras chicas estaban en las nubes y su voz las despertó a la realidad.

-¿Debo usar sostén?- dijo en forma sarcástica, pero de igual manera las chicas estallaron a carcajadas.

-¡Ya dejen de reírse, fue una broma!

-Lo sentimos- dijeron todas.

-Bien Sesshomaru, ahora te esposaré en la cama- dijo Rin.

-Mmm eso me agrada- dijo mirando a Rin de forma sucia, dejando celosas a Kagura y a Kikyo, Sango las vió y susurró un "¡contrólense!".

Sesshomaru se acostó en la cama boca arriba, levantó los brazos para que Rin le pinga las esposas en casa lado de la cama, dejándolo en una posición demasiado comprometedora.

A Rin se fue del otro lado de la cama para atar los pies de Sesshomaru.

-Bien Sesshomaru... esta chica que te trajimos es muy especial y le gusta que su acompañante disfrute de lo que hace y para eso ella le venda los ojos por lo que... te vendaré los ojos...- terminó Sango.

-Bien- dijo Sesshomaru sin queja alguna. Sango le vendó los ojos.

-¿Y quién será esa chica?

Las chicas se miraron nerviosas, entonces Kikyo se acercó hasta Sesshomaru, le acarició el muslo mientras le susurró con voz sensual al oído:

-¿No te imaginas quién podría ser?- Sesshomaru sonrió.

-Mmm... ya me lo imagino Kikyo...

-Iré a cambiarme, espera aquí- le susurró sólo para que él escuche.

-bien- respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

-No olvides que para que disfrutes no diré una palabra... pero tu puedes decir todo lo que quieras...

-te espero.

Kikyo se alejó de él y salió con las demás chicas de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- gritaron Kagura y Rin a Kikyo.

-¿Eso importa ahora par de tontas? ¡avísenle a Kagome!

-Bien- dijo Kagura rodando los ojos, sacó su celular del bolsillo.

_Kagura:_

_Kagome, Sesshomaru está listo._

-Listo...

-Bien, ¡a bailar!- dijo feliz Sango, las chicas las siguieron, bajaron las escaleras y se perdieron entre las personas, ellas ya cumplieron, ahora faltaba Kagome.

* * *

><p><span>Con Kagome e Inuyasha:<span>

_Kagura:_

_Kagome, Sesshomaru está listo._

Kagome sonrió de lado. Inuyasha la notó.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?

-Am.. nada... ¡Oye mira ya llegamos!

-Ah... Kag, me siento algo nervioso...

-Relájate, será lo mejor que te pudiera haber pasado en la vida...

-Bi-bien...

-Entremos.

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con las chicas, Inuyasha saludó a todas pero cuando iba a subir con Kagome se dio cuenta de que Kikyo las seguía y no sólo eso... ¡cuchicheaba cosas con Kagome! eso sí que era raro... seguro eran cosas de chicas... y finalmente llegaron a la habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta...

-Espera Inuyasha- dijo Kikyo -te advierto que a Sesshomaru no le gusta que hablen mientras... ya sabes...

Inuyasha la miró sin habla.

-Pues... nada, sólo era eso- dijo Kikyo.

-Suerte- dijo Kagome.

-Gracias- respondió.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta y lo que vió le dejó hipnotizado.

Allí estaba... el amor de su vida semi desnudo, su cuerpo tan bien formada, ese torso tan musculoso que tenía... esos brazos, ese bulto que sobresalía de esa ¿tanga fucsia? ¡sí, sí era una tanga fucsia! una muy linda que le quedaba muy bien y sexy.

-Bien Inuyasha, recuérdalo no hables y des vístete rápido- le susurró casi inaudible mente Kagome. Él asintió.

-Bien Sesshomaru, lamento haber tardado tanto- dijo Kikyo.

Sesshomaru viró el rostro hacia la sensual voz de Kikyo.

-Creí que no vendrías- dijo, y pareció como si estuviese mirando a Inuyasha, el cual ya estaba semi desnudo, usaba una hermosa tanga color rojo sangre.

* * *

><p><span>Fuera de la habitación:<span>

Kagome y Kikyo se fueron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Luego se dirigieron nuevamente a la fiesta dejando a los dos tortolitos solos.

* * *

><p><span>Dentro de la habitación:<span>

Inuyasha caminó hasta llegar a Sesshomaru y francamente no sabía que hacer ni cómo empezar.

-Finalmente estamos solos- dijo Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha caminó sonrojado y muy nervioso hasta donde su hermano, guiándose por lo que sentía en ese momento, al llegar se recostó en la cama sobre él, le cogió el rostro suavemente para acariciar su mejilla con mucha delicadeza. Sin previo aviso lo besó, Sesshomaru le correspondió gustoso.

-_Mmh, que extraño, he probado ya los besos de Kikyo pero nunca antes sus besos me hacían sentir así..._- pensó Sesshomaru correspondiendo los besos de su acompañante con más pasión.

Inuyasha comenzó a bajar sus manos para sentir aquellos músculos tan bien formados que tenía su hermano. Besó cada uno de ellos, bajó su boca hasta llegar al pezón izquierdo de su hermano, lo comenzó a lamer con cuidado mientras se deleitaba con los suspiros del youkai.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru ya estaban muy excitados, Inuyasha comenzó una hilera de besos que bajaban del torso de Sesshomaru. Ambos tenían calor en su sangre. Inuyasha comenzó a quitarle la tanga a su hermano, se emocionó al ver lo grande que era su miembro, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó para comenzar a mover la mano.

-Mmh... más...de.. prisa

Al escuchar aquella súplica no pudo evitar querer complacerle, masturbó a su hermano un poco más rápido, mientras tanto su Sesshomaru sólo gemía y se retorcía de place, hasta que comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que lo hacía la mano de Inuyasha. Éste comenzó a meter el duro pene de su hermano dentro de su boca, lamiéndolo con fiereza y dándole su mayor atención a la punta. Sesshomaru se movía cada vez más.

-Ah... sigue no te detengas...

Inuyasha seguía moviendo su lengua con intensidad pero esta vez tomó entre sus manos las nalgas de Sesshomaru masajeándolas.

-Ah.. Mi vida así... ah... ah... no te... detengas...Kikyo.

En cuanto oyó ese nombre se detuvo ¿Kikyo? ¡¿Todo el tiempo creyó que era Kikyo? furioso le quitó la venda de los ojos.

-¡¿Inuyasha?

-Ajá.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces a..?

Inuyasha no le prestaba atención, se quitó de su hermano para poder alcanzar la llave de las esposas que sujetaban las muñecas de Sesshomaru, las tomó para luego desposar a su hermano.

-¡Inuyasha no me estas...!- pero calló al ver lo bien formado que era el cuerpo de su hermanito, luego sintió una palpitación en su zona -¿Qué crees que haces?

-Quitarte las esposas.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Me voy.

Rápidamente Sesshomaru lo cogió del brazo para mirarlo a los ojos furioso.

-No te irás hasta que termines con esto de aquí- dijo señalando su duro miembro.

-¡¿Qué?

-Tu sólo hazlo.

-Bi-bien.

Inuyasha bajó lentamente su cabeza, introdujo en su boca nuevamente el miembro de Sesshomaru. Éste echó su cabeza para atrás y se abandonó al placer que le provocaba su hermano a la punta de su erecto miembro.

-Ah... Bien...- gimió Sesshomaru mientras se recostaba mejor en la cama.

Inuyasha lo succionaba cada vez más rápido.

-Inu..yasha... así...

De repente se detuvo, se dio media vuelta, se quitó la tanga y luego se sentó en Sesshomaru para mover sus nalgas contra el pene de Sesshomaru

-Oh... Inuyasha... ahh sí... ohh...

Inuyasha dejó eso y volvió a coger el pene de Sesshomaru para masturbarlo rápidamente.

-¡Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru derramó su semen en las manos de Inuyasha. Éste llevó dos dedos mojados a su boca y los lamió sensualmente, enloqueciendo así a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha se levantó para quitarle a Sesshomaru las esposas de los pies.

-Sesshomaru, quiero estar dentro tuyo.

-¿Cómo?

-Por favor- se inclinó para besarle el cuello.

-Bien...

-Sesshomaru date vuelta- ordeno, el youkai obedeció como el buen perrito que era.

El híbrido penetró al youkai y se quedó quieto por un rato, luego comenzó a moverse lentamente, relajando los muslos contra el ano de su hermano, era un vaivén de sensaciones nuevas, de puro deseo y sumo placer. Sesshomaru no sintió dolor en lo absoluto, contrarió a esto, sintió el mejor placer que cualquier chica le hubiera otorgado jamás, pero no era suficiente, quería que se moviera más rápido, más duro, más fuerte, quería que Inuyasha lo haga completamente suyo.

-Ah... Inu... más.. rápido.

Inuyasha se movió más rápido, Sesshomaru se sentía casi en el cielo, jadeaba de placer, esos movimientos lo estaban volviendo loco, quería...

-Más...

Inuyasha no se quedaba atrás, el placer lo consumía por dentro, entre cerró los ojos.

-Oh... Sesshomaru... ¡sí!

-Ah... Inu... más duro

Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más profundas y prolongadas.

-¡Oh Inuyasha! sí... sigue más... da...me... más... por..fa...vor...

-Ah... Sesshomaru... mi Sesshomaru

Inuyasha movía sus caderas lo más rápido que podía, Sesshomaru comenzó a moverlas también, ambos sudaban.

-Ay Sesshomaru... estas...muy... juguetón...eres...muy guapo...

-Ah... y tu también... lo eres... Inu...

-Mi vida...

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó en su orgasmo Sesshomaru.

Los hermanos Inu cambiaron de posición, ahora Sesshomaru se encontraba debajo del hanyou con las piernas abiertas, Inuyasha posicionó las perfectas piernas de Sesshomaru en su cintura.

-Ah... ah... así.. Inu... yasha... ¡que.. rico!... ¡ah!... ¡así!

-Oh... uh... ah... ahh... Sessho...mi vida yo...

-Inu...yasha... sigue..

-Te amo...

-Yo.. yo... tam..bién... te amo... mi vida... siempre ... lo he... hecho...

-Oh...

Inuyasha salió de su hermano para que se diera vuelta para que Sesshomaru quedara en cuatro, lo sujetó de la cintura y lo penetró ferozmente. Inuyasha cada vez se movía más y más rápido, mientras lo hacía, tomó el pene de Sesshomaru para volver a estimularlo mientras lo envestía con penetraciones feroces y violentas.

-Ah... Inuyasha... ¡ay sí! ¡oh Inuyasha ahí! ¡ahí!

-Sesshomar... Sesshomaru... hermanito... ¡Oh hermanito!

-Mmm...ahh...ohh... ¡oh.. Inuyasha así! ¡así!

-¿Así, eh? ¡Argh!

Sesshomaru comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que se movía su hermano.

-¡Ay sí! mi perrito ¡muévete más! oh..

-¡Inuyasha!

-¡Sesshomaru!

Ambos llegaron al clímax total, Sesshomaru expulsó todo en la mano de Inuyasha, éste expulsó su esencia dentro de Sesshomaru, el cual terminó debajo de Inuyasha, decidieron cambiarse y volver a su casa a escabullidas de sus... "amigas".

En cuanto llegaron a su casa, se dieron un baño juntos y esta vez Sesshomaru le hizo el amor a Inuyasha tres veces aprovechando que sus padres no estaban en casa y poco les importaba lo que opinasen los vecinos.

* * *

><p><span>Al día siguiente:<span>

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha caminaban tomados de la mano, todos los miraban raro y con la boca abierta. De pronto de encontraron con sus "queridísimas amigas".

-Hola chicas- dijeron los dos.

-Oigan, Sesshy y yo queremos agradecerles por lo que hicieron por nosotros- dejo Inuyasha sonriente.

-Sí, de no ser por ustedes, aun ignoraría el hecho de que Inu es mi único amor- dijo Sesshomaru abrazando a Inuyasha por detrás y besando su oreja.

-¡Ay, Sessh!- gritó muy emocionado y feliz Inuyasha.

En tanto compartían su amor frente a todos los estudiantes de la escuela, Rin, Sango, Kagome, Kagura y Kikyo estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos echos platos de lo sorprendidas que estaban, no podían articular palabra alguna. Simplemente... estaban shockeadas.

-Pues nosotros vamos a clase, adiós chicas- se despidió Inuyasha.

-Adiós- dijo Sesshomaru.

Así se pasaron todo el día, como una pareja, caminaban tomados de las manos, una que otra ocasión se abrazaban, otras se besaban sin importarles lo que los demás digan, se daban de comer el uno al otro. Así pasaron los siguientes 4 días.

* * *

><p><span>Casa de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, 00:02 a.m:<span>

La pareja se encontraba tendidos en la cama de Sesshomaru, totalmente desnudos, cubiertos por las blancas sabanas de Sesshomaru. Se encontraban hablando y mirándose con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Estos días la he pasado muy bien- dijo Sesshomaru acariciando la mejilla de Inuyasha.

-Yo también- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

-Esta relación es lo mejor que me paso en la vida Inuyasha, te amo.

-Yo también te amo Sesshomaru, pero no hay que terminarla, aun podemos estar juntos- dijo Inuyasha esperanzado.

-No lo creo Inuyasha, nuestros padres vuelven a casa mañana, ya no podremos seguir juntos...

-Pero... yo te amo, quiero estar junto a ti para toda la eternidad, no puedo imaginar un día sin poder siquiera besarte Sesshomaru- dijo muy tristemente el hanyou.

-Mi amor, no te pongas triste...

-Sesshomaru, puede haber otra manera... podemos ocultárselo a nuestros padres- dijo desesperada mente, Sesshomaru abrió los ojos como platos.

-Es una locura.

-No me importa, haré cualquier cosa con tal de estar contigo mi amor.

-Oh Inuyasha- se acercó para besarlo apasionadamente, beso que fue correspondido- está bien mi amor, se lo ocultaremos a nuestros padres, así estaremos juntos, te lo prometo.

-Sessho...maru...- musitó algo sonrojado.

Inuyasha se subió a su hermano para besarlo apasionadamente, de una manera dulce y llena de amor. Sesshomaru lo abrazó de manera posesiva y cariñosa.

* * *

><p><span>Aeropuerto de Tokyo, 00:15 a.m:<span>

-¡Rápido Inu No, que ya quiero ver a los niños!

-Ya voy, ya voy...

Un amable señor abrió la puerta de un taxi.

-Gracias, señor.

-No hay de qué.

La pareja entro al taxi.

-Que sorpresa se van a llevar los niños al vernos- comentó una mujer.

-Sí, seguro se alegrarán de vernos, los extrañé mucho.

-Yo también.

* * *

><p><span>Habitación de Sesshomaru:<span>

-Inu, mi vida, no sabía que la tenías tan grande...- dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa seductora en los ojos, Inuyasha por tan comentario se había sonrojado.

Sesshomaru masturbaba a Inuyasha lentamente. Éste jadeaba y gemía sin control. Quería disfrutarlo. Ambos querían.

-Ah... ah... no... tanto... como... tú... ah... mi amor... Sesshy... sigue...

Sesshomaru se llevó el miembro de su amante a su cavidad, lamiéndolo tranquilamente, disfrutando de su sabor y prestarle más atención a la sensible punta. Brindándole sumo placer a su hermanito, el cual estaba más que sonrojado.

-¡Ah! Sessho... maru... más rápido... ah..

-¿Te gusta?

-Oh sí... valla que me... gusta... ¡ah! mucho...¡por... favor... sigue!

-Inu...

Las lamidas de Sesshomaru se hacían más rápida, lamía la punta del miembro de Inuyasha como si de un caramelo se tratase, uno muy dulce. Inuyasha sentía que se venía, se sentía en el cielo, y con un último gemido expulsó su semilla en la cavidad de Sesshomaru, éste se tragó toda su sustancia. Inuyasha se sonrojó más al ver la acción "cariñosa" de parte de su amante.

-Sessh... lo hiciste... muy... bien...- dijo con dificultad, ya que aun se le dificultaba respirar.

-Mmm... eres muy dulce Inu. Mi pequeño Inu...

-Sesshomaru...

-¿Si Inu?

-Quiero... sentirte... dentro mío...

-Inu... yasha...- sonrió- estaba por pedirte eso mismo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó emocionado.

-Claro amor...

-Sesshomaru...

-Me encanta como dices mi nombre-dijo para después besarlo, jugando con la dulce lengua de su amante haciéndolo vibrar ante el contacto de sus bocas- aguarda aquí, te tengo una sorpresa- dijo cuando se separó de Inu.

-¿Sorpresa?- dijo aun mareado por el apasionante beso que su Sesshomaru le dio.

-Ajá, tu espera querido.

Sesshomaru se fue corriendo al baño de su habitación, nada más tardó exactamente 1 minuto. Abrió la puerta del baño lentamente, Inuyasha al verlo quedó hipnotizado; ahí... apoyado en el marco de la puerta se encontraba su Sesshomaru vistiendo una camisa manga corta de policía con corbata, un gorro policial, un silbato colgando de su cuello, su miembro resaltaba de su tanga celeste, y por último, con sus dedos jugaba con unas esposas y un látigo.

Ciertamente, una escena que no se pudo resistir. Sus ojos brillaron y sus mejillas enrojecieron. Sesshomaru era tan sensual y lo deseaba tanto...

-¿Te gusta cómo me veo?

De nuevo su impotente y hermosa voz lo despertó de su ensueño.

-Te vez... muy sexy y atractivo Sessh...-contestó sonriendo.

Sesshomaru se acercó peligrosamente a su hermano, el cual estaba sentado en la cama. Golpeó su látigo contra el suelo, ya estaba a 1 paso de su hermano. Cuando lo tuvo al frente lo primero que hizo fue sostener delicadamente su rostro con ambas manos y besarlo suavemente, jugando con su lengua y su cavidad, luego se separó de él rápidamente.

-Has sido un perrito muy malo, Inuyasha...- dijo esto último tomando su látigo para golpear el piso.

Cosa que excitó a Inuyasha.

-Debes ser castigado ¿no te parece?- le susurró al oído para luego lamer el óvulo de Inuyasha.

-Ah... yo... creo que sí... oficial- dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Buen perrito- dijo sensualmente, preparando para golpear fuertemente el piso con su látigo.

-Sesshomaru...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy excitado...

-Y Yo- dijo tocándole el trasero, cosa que hizo vibrar a Inuyasha, se inclinó para lamerlo.

-Oh..

-Serás castigado.

Con su pié, Sesshomaru oprimió el botón "PLAY" de su equipo de música, el cual salió una canción, comenzó a bailar sensualmente, sólo para Inuyasha. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha se excitaba cada vez más con los sexys movimientos de Sesshomaru, se le notaba la humedad sobre las sábanas blancas que comenzaban a tomar un tono transparente.

Sesshomaru al verlo sonrió internamente, aquello encendía a su amante. Dejó de bailar para aproximarse a su hermanito, el cual lo miraba con lujuria en los ojos.

Sesshomaru se sentó sobre las piernas de Inuyasha, haciendo que quedaran cerca, muy cerca. Tomó con ambas manos su rostro y comenzó a besarlo con fervor, siendo correspondido por Inuyasha, para hacerlo más apasionante, Sesshomaru entrelazó las piernas para profundizar el lazo que lo unía a Inu, oyendo cómo éste gemía al sentirse acorralado por Sesshomaru.

Dejó su cara para acariciar su espalda mientras Inuyasha daba suspiros, en un inesperado acto se abrazó a Sesshomaru pegándolo más a él y correspondiendo sus caricias.

Sesshomaru disfrutaba de la piel de su querido amante, era tan suave y musculosa... Bajó sus manos hasta la cintura del Inu, disfrutó lo estrecho que era, un poco más y... gemido. Se encontraba tocándole las nalgas a su Inuyasha. En un momento deshace el trance de sus piernas y tira al Inu boca arriba de la cama, para poder sentir su pecho, torso y lamer sus pezones.

* * *

><p><span>Taxi de los Taisho, 00:32 a.m:<span>

-Ya casi llegamos señores- dijo el taxista.

-Se lo agradezco señor- dijo felizmente Izayoi.

-Ah... ¿Cómo se encontrarán los niños, Izayoi?

-De seguro los señores tienen hijos maravillosos- dijo el taxista.

-Oh sí, no se imagina lo orgullosa que estoy de ellos.

-Sí, sin duda son unos niños ejemplares.

* * *

><p><span>Habitación de Sesshomaru:<span>

-Ah... ¡Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad debido al enorme placer que le otorgaba su hermano succionando su pezón, como si tratara de sacar leche de allí.

-Mmh... que delicia...- decía Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru dejó de jugar con los pezones de Inuyasha, comenzar a besar cada músculo del torso de Inuyasha, el cual a cada beso que le daban sentía una palpitación en su zona, pero para su desgracia, Sesshomaru dio su último beso en su ombligo, dejándolo a él con las ganas. Sintió que se acercaba a su oído y...

-Date la vuelta- al oír eso Inuyasha se emocionó tanto que casi dió un salto al techo, y como el buen perrito que era, obedeció.

-Extiende los brazos- ordenó en susurro, besando la oreja de Inu.

-Bi-bien...

Inuyasha obedeció, extendió las manos hacia la cabecera de la cama. Sesshomaru esposó las muñecas del Inu a uno de los tubos de la cabecera de la cama. Inuyasha se emocionó.

-¿Estas listo?- preguntó mientras se quitaba la tanga.

-Sí...- dijo felizmente Inuyasha, y excitado al sentir a Sesshomaru sentado sobre su trasero y su duro miembro sobre éstos apunto de entrar.

-Perfecto, después de todo- le lamió la espalda -hay que disfrutar nuestra última noche _en esta casa._

* * *

><p><span>Taxi, 01:24 a.m:<span>

-Me alegro por ustedes... bien, ya llegamos. Son ¥35.

-Es lo justo, después de todo fue un viaje muy largo- dijo Izayoi.

-Sí, es verdad. Tome señor- le dió el dinero -y que tenga buena noche.

-Gracias, igualmente.

Inu No e Izayoi salieron del taxi, tomaron sus maletas y desde que el taxista se fue, escucharon la música que provenía de su casa, para ser más específicos, provenía del cuarto de su hijo mayor, Sesshomaru.

-¿Acaso tiene una fiesta?

-Tranquilo Inu, Sesshomaru es joven, es lo normal.

-Tu siempre defendiendo a los niños- dijo en un suspiro.

-Pues ese es el trabajo de una madre- dijo sonriente.

-Ajá, entremos.

Ambos entraron a su casa, les pareció extraño que no haya gente y que la casa esté limpia y ordenada. Seguramente la fiesta era arriba, por lo que decidieron subir las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de Sesshomaru.

-¡Sesshomaru!

-Hijos, ya llegamos ¡Sorpresa!

_Estaban a 9 escalones del cuarto de su hijo._

Pera al parecer, la música estaba tan fuerte que sus niños no oyeron su llamado.

-¿Hijos?

_Estaban a 7 escalones._

De pronto escucharon gemidos, se asustaron ¿Acaso era Sesshomaru?

_5 escalones._

-¡AH! ¡Ay sí, ahí!- oyeron a lo lejos.

-¿Inuyasha?- se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

3 escalones

-Ah.. ah.. ¡Argh! ¡S..se..!

-Oh... Inuyasha...

Al escuchar eso se quedaron helados, se les erizaron todos los cabellos del cuerpo, el corazón de ambos dio un vuelco hasta quedar en el medio de su garganta. Llegaron al frente de la puerta de su hijo, la cual estaba cerrada, Inu No Taisho tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta de golpe, y lo que vió ahí... fue a su hijo mayor Sesshomaru montando a su hijo menor, Inuyasha. Ambos se quedaron de piedra, en shock, mientras que los dos hermanos al oír y ver la puerta abrirse lentamente y ver a sus padres, Sesshomaru dejó de moverse sobre su hermano, y éste miró con la boca abierta a sus padres, sintiéndose avergonzado, sintiéndose morir al igual que su hermano. Los ojos de los cuatro presentes se abrieron como platos de la impresión.

-Padre...- Fue lo único que pudo articular ante semejante situación.

**CONTINUARA?**

* * *

><p>Pues como verán... si quieren que continúe el fic, sólo avísenme en los comentarios. Podrán ver que tiene un estilotoque de comedia, pero en realidad quiero resaltar el Lemon. Espero muuuuuchoos Reviews y, por sobre todo... ¡Espero que les haya gustado mi fic! ¡Byee!


End file.
